


【战山为王】暴君  C6

by 001130lm



Category: underage - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001130lm/pseuds/001130lm
Summary: ABO将军强A战 x 上校O博避雷：生子  孕期play  木马play  dirty talk
Relationships: 战山为王 - Relationship
Kudos: 55





	【战山为王】暴君  C6

**Author's Note:**

> ABO  
> 将军强A战 x 上校O博  
> 避雷：生子 孕期play 木马play dirty talk

暴君C6

年度考核结束了，听说是副舰长顶上去了。也好，共事这一年多，他做的一直都不错。换他做舰长，王一博还算放心。可到底也开心不起来，王一博知道自己是永远失去银火舰了，希望生养完孩子赶紧回部队去，哪里缺人就去哪里。

————————————————

“牙齿不准碰到。”

“唔呜....嗯...”

王一博趴在肖战腿间，堪堪含住那粗长物什的一半，狠了狠心，闭着眼想再含进几分。

“咳咳...”

触到喉管的一瞬间还是受不了地直接把含进去的吐了出来。

“含不进去就用舌头。”

男人皱着眉说道。

“嗯，知道了。”

王一博听话地伸出舌头舔舐起来。

看着那张清冷的脸此刻正色气地伸着软红小舌侍弄自己，肖战的控制欲得到了极大满足。

过了一会儿，不满意王一博的技巧，肖战直起身，手扣住王一博的后脑勺抽插起来，王一博不得已只能张大嘴巴。一下下地，奶膘都被顶得一鼓一鼓，口腔酸了，涎水顺着嘴角流在下巴上。

“他奶膘都没消就给我生孩子了。”

想了想，肖战停了下来，翻身把人压在了身下。

“你的孕期我好像更难受，一回家就闻着满屋子信息素的味儿，忍了两个月了，今天第一次碰你。”

说着，肖战扒下了王一博的裤子。

“不行！孩子....”

王一博猛地抓住男人摁在自己胯上的手。

“放心，我就蹭蹭，不进去。”

稳重的王授将军此时的语气里居然带了几丝痞意。

“最好说话算数！”

王一博翻了个白眼，松开了手。

“腿分开。”

“你该不会是想....不可以！”

王一博话没说完就被人掐着大腿分开又合上了。

“乖，腿夹紧，我快点完事儿就让你休息。”

今天晚上的肖战简直就像个痞子，王一博不禁感叹：“饿久了的男人真可怕。”

“混蛋！啊呃....”

王一博刚并紧双腿，肖战就开始动作起来。ALPHA紫红的粗长性器在OMEGA白嫩的腿间来回抽插，并紧的双腿让大腿内侧的软肉更好地挤压着肉棒。

“怎么湿得这么厉害？”

肖战情动，放出了信息素，加上孕期OMEGA本就敏感，王一博后穴已经湿得不成样儿。

“不....不知道。”

王一博把脸埋在床单里，羞红的小耳朵却完全出卖了他。

“是因为一博发骚了吧～”

肖大将军又开始痞言痞语。

“不是的....你快点...都磨红了”

王一博低头就能看到粗硬的肉棒在自己腿间抽插，腿根内侧的娇嫩皮肤渐渐发疼了。

“你也很难受吧。”

“啊啊....别...”

“别什么，床单都被你弄湿了。”

肖战的手指开始在湿软的后穴里灵活地动作起来。

“再按啊哈啊！我....要到了...啊嗯！”

被手指弄到高潮后，王一博脱力地趴下去，只有腰还被肖战提着。

自己撸了几下，肖战全部射在了王一博白团子一样的屁股上，手又抚上去，一边揉捏着一边说：“怀孕后，这儿好像真的变大了，好软哦。”

“没有的事....不要胡说。”

王一博还没从高潮里缓过来，反驳的话都是轻飘飘的。

肖战着实被这样的王一博可爱到，低头咬了一口奶膘，又朝被磨得发红的腿根吹了口气，惹得王一博颤了颤，抬手拍了他一掌。

“我的上校太可爱了。”

肖战少见地笑了起来，温柔得让人移不开眼。

‖『距预产期半个月』‖

“听话。”

“听你妈！”

“好好说话。”

“不坐！”

肖战看着王一博，小OMEGA怀孕后总是动不动就炸毛。肖战无奈地开始假模假样威胁着：“不坐到时候疼得是你自己，没人替你。”

“是....是你的孩子，都怪你...”

王一博终归才二十二岁，性别转化已经是破天荒了，如今这么年轻就要生养，想起来就委屈得不行，肖战这一说，搞得王一博又开始联想生产时的痛苦，简直委屈得要哭出来。

硬的不行换软的。

“听话，现在做好准备，到时候就会减轻很多痛苦的。”

王一博终于挪着脚步走向那个刑具般扩产道的木马。

木马背上的棒子一点点进入体内，等完全坐下去，王一博已经是冒了一额头的汗，硬邦邦的木棒抵着生殖腔口，王一博瞬间红了眼眶。

“动。”

“不行....肚子太大了...我不敢”

肖战跪在地上帮自己的OMEGA扶住孕肚，让木马动了起来。

“呜哇！顶到了....啊嗯...”

肖战看着王一博红红的眼睛，更用力地推了一下，让木马幅度更大、更快地晃动起来。

“不行了....快停下！太硬了...要进去了”

坚硬的木棒一下一下顶着花心，淫水已经顺着木马流到地板上，酸软的宫口马上就要失守。

“肖战啊....老公！我不要这样了...”

“那想要怎样？”

见把人逼得主动叫了老公，肖战松口，有了商量的语气。

“要老公！要老公....自己来”

王一博不敢想象被坚硬的木棒插入生殖腔的感觉，只能一口一个“老公”地讨肖战欢心。

“你自己说的。”

“嗯嗯....真的不要这个了...”

隔了这么久终于又进入了日思夜想的销魂谷，肖战重重地呼了口气，激动得像头一次开荤的小处男，直到王一博哭喊着：“你到底是不是孩子亲爹！” 肖战才回过神，缓下动作。

‖『产后』‖

“他又哭了！”

王一博无措地抱着肖琑，自己的脸上也挂着泪珠，看在肖战眼里可怜又可爱，第二天就领回了三个育婴师。

王一博解放出来，还是不放心地时不时去看。看着肖琑在育婴师怀里安稳地睡着，他才安心。

站在卫生间的镜子前，王一博看着自己已经完全消下去的肚子叹了口气，倒是没胖，可腹肌没有了，根本就是个人妻OMEGA的样子。

“不！没有了银火舰，我依然还是上校！是联邦的一名军人。”

制定完体能训练计划，王一博才躺进被窝睡下。

第二天，看着桌子上自家小妻子的申请表，肖战静默了许久，签了同意。

肖战知道王一博的确是个优秀的军人，现在孩子都有了，他也更加接受自己，思虑过后，还是决定给他更多自由。

————tbc


End file.
